Piece of Cake
by 0anon0
Summary: Nico and Will finally have some time alone together.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age, or older.

* * *

Nico di Angelo had just picked up the last slice of cake when Will Solace burst into the room. The Son of Apollo slumped on the chair opposite Nico, and closed his eyes.

"Long day?" Nico asked.

"Gods, yes!" Will responded. "Each time I finished with one patient, another would rush in. There were three broken arms, a sprained ankle, and two cases of the flu. I didn't even have time to eat lunch."

His eyes flew open. Will stared across the table at the slice of cake still on Nico's hand.

"I would kill for that piece of cake", he moaned.

Nico grinned.

"That's a big call coming from a physician", he commented.

Will let out a low groan.

"I'd suck your cock for that cake", he amended.

Nico coloured. He placed the cake back on the plate, and pushed it across the table.

"Don't worry about it", he said quickly. "I've already eaten, so you can have the cake."

Will nearly inhaled the desert. Before Nico realised it, the slice had vanished. Will sat back, seeming more relaxed.

"Better?" Nico asked.

Will grinned impishly.

"Yes", he replied.

Will got up, and walked over to Nico, still grinning. He knelt in front of his boyfriend, and began to unbutton his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" stammered Nico.

"I promised you a blowjob", was the reply.

"But that was just a joke! You don't need to give me a blowjob!"

Will didn't respond. He unzipped Nico's jeans, and pulled then down his thighs. The Son of Hades' underwear soon followed suit.

"What if someone comes in?" Nico protested.

His gaze flicked to the door, which was thankfully closed, to the windows, which were too open for Nico's liking, and down to Will's face. His boyfriend was holding Nico's flaccid cock, and slowly began to stroke it.

"No one will come in", Will said patiently. "Remember, most people have gone home for the rest of the year, and nearly everyone else is on that field trip to Hephaestus' forges."

"But what if one of your helpers comes and gets you?" Nico countered.

Will continued to jerk Nico's cock. He raised an eyebrow.

"A bit of danger is part of the fun", he said.

"A bit of danger?" Nico spluttered. "I don't need more danger!"

"Coming from someone who nearly dissolved into shadows because he spent too much time travelling through them, not wanting danger seems a bit hypocritical."

Will released Nico's cock. The Son of Hades instinctively thrust upwards, trying to get more contact.

"Anyway", Will added, "do you want me to stop?"

Before Nico could do more than open his mouth to retort, Will took Nico's cock into his mouth. Nico's retort became a gasp as Will slowly slid down until his lips pressed against the skin at the base of Nico's cock. Will slowly continued to suck Nico's cock, making the Son of Hades harder and more aroused, but not giving him enough friction to cum. He tried to thrust his hips towards Will's face, but the healer gripped Nico to keep him still. For someone who had no time for weapons, Will was still strong. Nico slid his fingers through Will's blond hair, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh, Will!" he moaned. "That feels so good!"

Will hummed his approval. The sound vibrated through Nico's cock, currently the most sensitive part of his body. He moaned even louder.

The healer's tongue seemed to know exactly where to touch his cock. Nico didn't know if this was due to Will's gifts from his father, or due to past experiences. Each time he tried to give that too much thought, it always coincided with Will's tongue actually being on his cock, so the consideration was fleeting, as Nico's brain was always being consumed by the sensations.

Will pulled gently at Nico's balls, combining that pressure with the feeling on Nico's cock. That was enough to send Nico over the edge. His orgasm, as always, was intense. He could feel himself spray jet after jet of cum into Will's mouth, and marvelled how he could swallow it all. Nico always choked after a second.

The Son of Apollo pulled off Nico's cock. Nico stared into his face, thankful, as always, that Will was his.

A sound from outside the door broke the silence between them. In a flash, Nico had pulled up his pants and buttoned them up again, and Will was sitting back in his seat. By the time the door had opened, Nico and Will were as they had been.

"We need you, Will", one of the healer's sisters panted. "There's an emergency!"

Will sighed, and stood.

"I'll be there in a second", he replied.

Before he left, Will bent down, and kissed Nico. The Son of Hades could still taste the remnants of his orgasm on Will's lips. The healer lingered for a moment, and stood. His sister was looking discretely away.

"I'll try to be back soon", he said with a sigh. Then he brightened. "And then you owe me", he added with a wink.

Nico scowled at the back of Will's head as he hurried to the infirmary.


End file.
